Food Fight
by Project Nevermore
Summary: The Marauders are up to no good at a local grocery store...and food flies. Quick, silly oneshot. Nothing special, but fun anyways...


Author's Note: This was done for a creative writing class at my school. That should explain the strnage setting and such. -

"Eggs?"

"Check!"

"Gumballs?"

"Check!"

Two young teens raced along the glossy linoleum of the local grocery store, wheels spin wildly as they skidded around the corner. The first teen, Sirius, had long black hair and a mischievous smile plastered on his face. The second, Peter, had short blonde hair and was a little pudgy. He checked items off of a small scrap of paper as his partner threw items into the cart and pushed it down the winding aisles.

"Raspberries?" Sirius asked, gaining a quick 'check!' from his blonde friend. The cart screeched to a halt in the frozen foods section.

"Do we have everything, Lieutenant Peter?"

The short blonde stood tall and saluted, almost loosing his balance in the unsteady cart.

"We do, Admiral Sirius!"

Meanwhile, two other did the same. They dashed up and down aisles, gathering any and all food they could get their hands on.

"Lieutenant! Do we have everything we need for our war?" The leader exclaimed, a boy with short, messy black hair and glasses.

"Yes, sir..." came the unenthusiastic response and a roll of the eyes from the brown haired boy standing by him.

"Excellent..." The blacked haired boy murmured, a devious smirk spreading across his face.

"Its quiet. Too quiet." Admiral Sirius remarked, pushing the cart slowly down the breakfast foods aisle. He peered through the many boxes of Captain Crunch, hoping to catch a glance of his nemesis wandering the coffee aisle that ran parallel to their own.

"Maybe they're hiding." His lieutenant noted absent mindedly, flipping through a random magazine he picked up. Sirius snorted in laughter and pushed their cart further down the aisle.

"Impossible! He wouldn't do such a-" Sirius started, before being rudely interrupted by an unearthly scream erupting from somewhere above them.

"Oh no! It's the savage Admiral James! Lieutenant, quick! EGGS!" Sirius screamed over the noise as James came leaping from the top shelf, knocking a few boxes of cereal on top of the unsuspecting teens. Peter slammed, and almost breaking, the eggs into Sirius' outstretched hand. He tossed them at the enemy, the splattering of yolk and whites unaffecting the charging foe. Peter and Sirius abandoned their cart, grabbing the little supplies that they could grab. They made their way down the aisle into the seafood, still hearing the stomping footsteps of James close behind them. Then something clicked.

"LOBSTEEEEERS!" Sirius let loose, screaming the word into the air with all the might he had. He skidded to a halt in front of the tank, taking a piece of French loaf to the glass. The hard exterior of the bread cracked the tank, water starting to gush out. Sirius grinned with satisfaction, grabbing the sleeve of his alarmed partner and racing off to the bakery. James stumbled to the floor, his eyes wide at the sight of the many sea creatures now crawling along the slick, watery surface of the flooded seafood area. He gasped, feeling a teeny red foe brush past him. He yelped and ran back to Remus, his lieutenant, who stood waiting casually by the ice cream.

"Lobsters are blocking the way, we have to make our way to the bakery going the back way. That's where they headed." James sputtered out between ragged gasps of breath. Remus sighed and turned back to their cart, pushing it slowly toward the bakery.

"Why didn't you chase after them?" He asked idly, James checking behind them frantically in case they were attacked from behind.

"I. Hate. Lobsters." He managed to squeak out. Remus rolled his eyes once more and continued his casual pace toward the bakery.

"There they are!" James whispered, peering through a pile of muffins just outside the bakery area. Remus popped up and commented that the muffins were on sale, 2 for $4, before forcefully being pulled down as so the foes not see them. James carefully pulled a long baguette out of the basket next to him, a determined look crossing his features. He stepped out, closely followed by Remus.

"Admiral Sirius!" He called out. Sirius spun around, glaring at the man that stood before him. Sirius pulled a matching baguette from the bread case that he stood behind. Peter and Remus stepped out of the way to let the two admirals battle it out. They eventually got tired of the admirals fighting and began to play rock, paper, scissors to pass the time.

"Its been a while." James muttered, gripping his bread tightly.

"Ten minutes." Sirius replied, moving a step closer to his enemy. They stood for a few long moments. Waiting. Watching.

Then, in a flash of bread, James lunged at his opponent. He swung his bread forcefully, knocking Sirius back into the cake display. Sirius swung back, engaging James in an intense battle of the breads. The crumbs flew wildly, until Sirius jabbed James in the stomach. James gasped, a piece of Sirius' bread breaking off the tip.

"I win." Sirius said with a smirk, James giving Sirius a look of failure and disgust with himself. He surrendered his bread reluctantly.

"You win." He muttered, ashamed with himself.

"YOU BOTH LOSE! GET OUT! OUT! LOOK AT ALL THIS DAMAGE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! BE GLAD-" came the shrieking of an enraged store owner, broom wielded in the air, "I'M NOT CALLING THE POLICE!"

The boys ran for it, running as far from the store as their legs could carry them. James and Sirius grinned at each other, mischievous grins that relayed the same message to each other.

_A friend will come bail you out of jail. A best friend will be sitting there next to you saying 'Damn, that was fun!'_


End file.
